


Reunited

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Community: licenseartistic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-27
Updated: 2006-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-06 08:12:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At some point in the wee hours of morning, Robert de Valicourt returned home to his wife after a separation of nearly two years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunited

**Author's Note:**

> Date: 27 July 2006  
> Word Count: 238  
> Prompt: July 2006, love  
> Summary: At some point in the wee hours of morning, Robert de Valicourt returned home to his wife after a separation of nearly two years.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo's Fanfic  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/hlfic.html  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions only…all others ask for permission & we’ll see…
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and places are the property of Davis/Panzer, Rysher Entertainment, and Gaumont Productions. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Highlander” or any representatives of the actors of the series.

 

Chronicle: Gina & Robert de Valicourt  
Watcher: Meagan Curtis  
Date: 27 July 2006  
Location: de Valicourt mansion, outskirts of Paris, France

At some point in the wee hours of morning, Robert de Valicourt returned home to his wife after a separation of nearly two years.

Gina's clear, high wail of release is what alerted me first to his presence. It's the sound that announced her first orgasm at her husband's touch, and it predicated many hours of lovemaking for the reunited couple.

That blissful, orgasmic sound is, by turns, frustrating and reassuring. Frustrating because it means my own imagination and libido will be going into overdrive; Gina de Valicourt's journals are littered with references to her inability to keep silent while engaging in carnal activities with her husband. Reassuring because it means neither of them will be involved in The Game for at least a day or two. Of course, I've no idea if Robert took a Quickening before reuniting with his longtime love.

All I know is that I choose to look at these reunions with hope. For a couple of Immortals to stay together for over three hundred years is fascinating, and makes me question the validity of The Game. That they have remained so constantly devoted to each other, so enamored of each other, all this time? It makes my romantic soul giddy with the possibility of finding such a love in my own life.


End file.
